


More Than a Photograph

by Butterfly_girl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Skinny Dipping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_girl/pseuds/Butterfly_girl
Summary: Prompto wants to take a photograph.  Gladio simply wants to read his book.  The gods clearly have other plans...





	More Than a Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in the park on a particularly hot day last week, inspired by a beautiful stranger who was sitting reading on the other side of the lake.
> 
> It was supposed to be a quick one-shot but I guess I got carried away!

It was such a lovely evening, far too nice, Prompto thought, to stay cooped up inside. The day had been particularly hot for April- too hot, in fact, to do much other than laze around his empty apartment with the air-con ramped right up- but, now that the sun was just beginning to dip beneath the horizon, the temperature was perfect for a walk in the park. 

It was quiet as he wandered through the open, grassy spaces, the occasional melody from a single chaffinch the only thing interrupting the silence. It was a perfect opportunity to take some photographs for a portfolio he was putting together. Or more to the point, a portfolio he was desperately trying but, so far, failing to put together. He’d heard through Gladio (who seemed to be in the know about so many things) that there was an apprenticeship going with a local photography magazine- one that Prompto had found himself enviously flicking through for several years now in the hope that, one day, his own photographs might turn out even half as beautiful as the ones that adorned its pages. Gladio had put in a good word for him- he knew someone who knew someone who knew the editor, or something like that- and all that was left for Prompto to do himself was put together a collection of his best work, something that showed off his talent.

Unfortunately, what had initially seemed like a simple task was turning out to be easier said than done. None of the photos he’d taken so far had been good enough to keep- the lighting had been wrong, or he hadn’t managed to get quite the right angle, or the vibrant colours he’d been hoping to capture had been somehow lost. Whatever it was, there was always something that wasn’t quite right. Noct found the whole thing extremely amusing, laughing at him whenever he complained that he couldn’t get the shots he wanted, reassuring him that his photos were good. Even Ignis had given a nod of approval on several occasions. But good wasn’t enough. Not for this. He wanted every shot in that portfolio to be the best he’d ever taken. He was after perfection.

Prompto strolled on happily, a spring in his step as he hummed absentmindedly to himself. He loved spring: the way the blossom rained down from the trees whenever the breeze caught it, forming a blanket of pink and white petals in more shades than Prompto thought possible; the way the birds arose early in the morning, each individual pattern of notes combining to create an entire orchestra of music; the way the last glimpses of evening sunlight made the water of the lake shimmer like a thousand glittering diamonds lay just beneath its surface. So much beauty. So many opportunities to capture something magnificent.

He was struck by a sudden thought, and paused to glance upwards. There was maybe another hour of sunlight left, if that. It was hazy but the sky remained clear, the deep royal blue from earlier in the day fading to a softer pastel shade, the barest pinkish tint tickling the edges of the one, solitary cloud as it floated across the sky, soft and fluffy as if it were cotton candy suspended on a stick. If he caught the sun at exactly the right moment as it set above the lake, as the red flames just began to lick the horizon…well, he could end up with something special. Something that would be an incredible start to his portfolio.

Turning around, Prompto picked up the pace as he hurried towards the edge of the lake, eager to make sure he was there in plenty of time to set things up and explore different angles before he settled on his final shot. He pulled out his phone to check the time. It was still early but the sun was definitely dropping lower and lower in the sky. The quicker he could get there, the better. He smiled to himself as he played with the strap of his camera, the weight of it around his neck exciting and comforting in equal measure. This could be it. The one photo that could help him achieve his dream of being a professional photographer. It wasn’t just a magazine, whatever the others thought. It was far more important than that. It was the thing he wanted more than anything and, as he neared the perimeter of the lake, he felt his confidence grow. He knew deep down that he was good enough, now he just needed to prove it, and not just to the editor of the magazine. He needed to prove it to himself. And he thought- really thought- that this might be his opportunity to do so.

As he turned the final corner, he felt a tiny gasp escape his lips as he observed the sparkling expanse of water in all its glory. If it was this beautiful now, he could only imagine what it would look like as the reds, yellows and golds of the sun stained its mirror-like surface, the colour of the sky and the water blending together so that the line between them was indistinguishable. That was the moment he wanted, that tiny window in time that he was waiting to snatch up. 

The lake was surrounded by a large stretch of soft grass which, during the day at least, was usually full of people, sometimes to the point that it was difficult to find a place to sit that wasn’t so close to another group you ended up feeling like you were sitting on top of them. It was better when he came here with Noct. People took one look at the Prince and immediately moved to give him space, apologising profusely as they asked if he needed anything. Noct hated it, despised the preferential treatment he was always given but- secretly- Prompto was grateful. He much preferred it to having to squeeze his way through the crowds in a desperate attempt to find somewhere that he could have a few, quiet moments to himself.

Now, however, to Prompto’s delight, it was completely empty. Or at least, that’s what he originally thought. As he got closer, he saw a lone figure on the edge of the lake, propped up on one elbow with a book in his hand, shirt off and clearly enjoying the warm weather as much as Prompto was. He took a deep breath, his idea of photographing the sunset all but forgotten as he stared at the man in front of him. He was glowing, the warmth of the setting sun reflecting off his smooth, tanned skin, his bare back displaying toned and well-defined muscles that Prompto found himself wanting to reach out and run his hands all over. The man had rolled up his pants so that he could dangle his legs in the water, his strong calves visible as they hung, relaxed and comfortable, just underneath the surface of the lake.

Gladio Amicitia. The man who seemed to frequent his dreams more and more in recent months. Of course, in his dreams Prompto was much more confident, more forward and demanding of the things he wanted. In reality, it was completely different. Recently, he’d been finding himself tongue-tied whenever he was around Gladio, even less able to form coherent sentences than he usually was and, on the few occasions they had found themselves alone together, he had felt his cheeks flush crimson at the memories of his dreams and had been unable to even make eye contact, let alone talk to him about his feelings. It would never happen, anyway. Gladio was way out of his league. There was no chance that he would ever be interested, even if Prompto ever plucked up the courage to tell him.

Prompto fiddled with the strap of his camera as he watched Gladio closely, unable to tear his eyes away. The sight of that body did things to him, things that he wasn’t sure should be happening to him in the middle of such a public place. Things that he knew he’d never live down if anyone ever found out.

“Come on Prompto, pull yourself together,” he murmured through gritted teeth, shaking his head as he attempted to pull his gaze back to the lake, the whole purpose of his journey down here. The photograph. He had to take the photograph. 

He made his way across the grass towards the edge of the lake, unable to stop himself from peeking back, continuing to watch intently out of the corner of his eye whilst, at the same time, struggling to choose the perfect spot for the photograph. Gladio nibbled at his bottom lip as he concentrated on what he was reading, the deep amber of his eyes accentuated by the glimmers of sunlight reflecting off the water. Prompto found himself imagining, not for the first time, what it would feel like to have him completely naked as he knelt at his feet, gazing up at him with those beautiful eyes, moist, full lips wrapped firmly around his cock as he leant his own hands against strong, powerful shoulder muscles.

Still lost in thought, he trudged through the long, thick reeds that ran alongside the lake, picking up his feet unnaturally high with each step to avoid the feathery stalks irritating the bare skin of his ankles. The grass was slightly damp, beads of condensation glittering along the length of each blade, and the ground underneath his feet was becoming ever more uneven and slippery, the wet mud squelching against his sneakers with each step. Over in the corner, a few metres away from where he was now, the mossy area nearest the water was covered in a blanket of flowering plants that he wasn’t sure he’d ever come across before. They were unusual looking- delicate blooms with electric crimson petals fanning out around a deep mahogany centre. He lifted the strap of the camera from where it hung around his neck, looping it up and over his head as he prepared to take a quick snap. Prompto knew that if he could, somehow, incorporate them into his photograph, the colours would blend perfectly with the water and the sunset. And besides, from that position, if he was really sneaky, he could probably capture a shot- or several- of the man (for his eyes only, of course) at the same time. He grinned to himself. Yes, if he could just…

“Shit!”

Prompto was so unaware of his surroundings that he had no idea what was happening until he was face down in the mud, legs splayed out underneath him, camera cradled to his chest as though he was more worried about protecting it than he was about stopping himself falling.

“Prompto?” Still dazed from his tumble, he tuned in to Gladio’s voice, filled with concern and, if he had heard correctly, the tiniest hint of amusement as it called across from the other side of the lake.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he muttered to himself, pushing himself up and sitting back on his knees. He picked up his camera from where it had fallen beside him, inspecting it for any sign of damage. It was covered in thick, sticky mud but, thank gods, the lens cap had protected the lens itself from any scratches. He sighed in relief. Apart from the mud, which could be cleaned off easily as soon as he got home, there didn’t seem to be any permanent damage. It would be as good as new in no time!

He was about to attempt to climb to his feet when he felt warm breath against his bare shoulders followed by firm, smooth hands pressing into his upper back. He took in a breath, closing his eyes as he urged his body to stay calm, not to react to Gladio’s touch. A mixture of excitement and anxiety pulsed through his veins as long, nimble fingers lingered delicately over his own, slightly-sunburnt skin, sending what felt like sparks of electricity down every limb, the jolts like miniature lightning bolts as they spread all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes. 

“All okay there, Blondie?” Gladio’s voice was soft and reassuring, his breath tickling Prompto’s neck as he leaned over him, a single hand now placed confidently in between his shoulder blades. All Prompto could think about was the proximity of those lips to his ear, so close that they almost brushed against it as he spoke, the vibrations that came with each word enough to make him tremble with desire. 

“Yeah…” There was a barely perceptible quiver in his own voice, and Prompto squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to think of something- anything- apart from the fact that Gladio was leaning against him, pressed up so close that he could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he took slow, controlled breaths. The heat from Gladio’s body seared through his back, causing his already sunburnt shoulders to feel like they were on fire. 

“Prom?”

“Oh…um…” Gladio’s voice made him snap back to reality, his cheeks becoming a colour to rival the deep red of the flowers at his feet. He spoke quickly in an attempt to hide his nervous embarrassment. “Must have tripped over that rock. The camera’s fine, though, I think. I mean, it doesn’t look broken. I haven’t tried to use it yet but…”

Gladio cut him off, a single finger suddenly pressed against Prompto’s lips in a silent ‘shush’. The contact made Prompto shiver and he clenched his fists by his side. _Stay cool, Prompto,_ he thought to himself. _Just stay calm and he’ll never know what you’re thinking._

“I don’t give two fucks about the camera, Prom,” he laughed, the dark amber of his irises becoming almost golden as they twinkled, the way the corners of his eyes creased up softening his features and making him look younger than his 23 years. When Prompto didn’t speak, his face became serious again as he looked him up and down, every glance making Prompto blush more fervently. “It’s _you_ I was asking about. Are _you_ okay?”

“Oh…I…” Prompto paused. He’d been so preoccupied- first with the possibility of having broken his camera, his one pride and joy, and, then, by the thought of making a fool of himself in front of Gladio- that he hadn’t even considered whether or not he’d hurt himself when he fell. He shifted his position gingerly, checking his hands and arms for any sign of injury. Apart from the mud, which coated his forearms so thickly that his freckles were almost completely hidden, he seemed to have gotten away unscathed. “I think I’m okay.” He breathed a sigh of relief, wiping his hands against his shirt in an attempt to get rid of the worst of the mud.

“Good.” Gladio nodded approvingly, wrapping a hand tightly around Prompto’s wrist and hoisting him roughly to his feet, grabbing hold of the strap of the camera which hung loosely down towards the ground and swinging it around his own neck. “You should be more careful- you’re going to really hurt yourself one of these days.” Prompto stumbled as his ankle gave way under his weight, groaning as the pain shot up his leg, collapsing against Gladio’s chest as he attempted to balance on one leg. 

“Shit…sorry,” he mumbled, placing his foot down and straightening up, a yelp of pain escaping his lips the second his injured foot touched the floor. He leant back against Gladio, his hair flopping forward to hide his eyes as he rested his head against his warm skin. He felt glad that Gladio couldn’t see his face right now. He knew his cheeks were burning and, unlike some people, he knew that he was not at all cute when he blushed. It was never a soft pink like a healthy outdoors glow, it was beet red and didn’t stop at his cheeks, spreading across his skin until his entire face was on fire, looking like he’d had some sort of allergic reaction. He hated it but, try as he might, had not yet managed to find a way to stop it. 

“Is it your ankle?” Gladio asked, his words laced with concern as he held Prompto at arms length, staring at him with such intensity that he had to look away, unable to maintain eye contact. He bit his lip as he nodded, his eyes fixed on a single flower that lay by his feet, the once-beautiful red petals crushed and broken by his fall. “Let me look. Hold on to me.” 

He felt Gladio take his hands and place them against his shoulders before bending down and gently running his own hands down his leg, hovering just above his skin when they reached his foot. Gladio pressed down, applying only the smallest amount of pressure, but even that was enough to make Prompto wince in pain. He gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on Gladio, his hands feeling small and fragile as they clung desperately onto his strong, broad shoulders.

“Well, it’s not broken- I’m pretty sure of that.” Gladio looked back up, placing one hand comfortingly against Prompto’s arm. Prompto smiled back weakly, fighting back a small giggle in spite of the pain. When he’d imagined Gladio kneeling in front of him, this wasn’t quite what he’d had in mind! “You wanna try putting some weight on it again?”

Prompto placed his foot down, gradually shifting over so that he was supporting his own weight. He tested it out, keeping his hold on Gladio as he took a couple of small steps forward. It hurt, a throbbing pain encircling his entire foot every time he stood on that leg, but not so much that he was unable to walk. Much as he’d love for Gladio to have to carry him home, he knew he’d never have the courage to ask him to even if the pain _had_ been too much. He reluctantly released his grip on Gladio’s shoulder, shocked to see a row of deep, red grooves running towards his neck from where he’d dug his fingernails in without realising. 

“Shit, Prom,” Gladio chuckled, rubbing a hand vigorously over the area that Prompto had been holding on to. “You’ve got a pretty tight grip for someone so small.” 

“Sorry.” Prompto felt the blush rising in his cheeks again and fought it back down.

“I’d be interested to see if you can grip other things that tightly.” Gladio winked at him, looping an arm around his back and guiding him slowly forwards and away from the lake.

“What?” Prompto blinked up at Gladio in surprise. Had he heard him correctly? Was Gladio flirting with him? The thought of it shot waves of electricity down his cock, which pressed up against the rough material of his pants, fighting ferociously to escape. Prompto glanced down, his hands shaking as he begged the gods to make his erection go away before Gladio noticed it. 

Gladio ignored Prompto’s question entirely, merely laughing- a deep, throaty chuckle that seemed to go on forever. “Better watch where you’re going this time, Blondie,” he grinned, tightening his grip around Prompto’s waist and pulling him in closer so that their thighs rubbed together with every step. “Don’t want another injury, do we?”

There was something about Gladio’s tone, playful and teasing, that made Prompto’s heart quicken, fluttering in his chest like a hundred butterflies had taken its place. Surely he was imagining it. It just didn’t seem possible that Gladio could be interested in him, especially not now, of all times, when he was blushing and covered from head to toe in thick, brown dirt. He reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes, his bangs damp and sticky, clumped together as they stuck to his forehead. He must look a mess. Talk about embarrassing himself… 

Prompto was still considering Gladio’s words when he felt Gladio stop walking and turn to face him, arm still wrapped around his waist as he lowered him onto the dry, soft ground. He crouched down, unlooping the camera from where it swung against his chest and placing it gently down on the ground next to them before stretching Prompto’s leg out in front of him and arranging it carefully so that the swollen part of his ankle was facing upwards rather than resting against the grass. 

“That okay?” he asked, eyes fixed on Prompto’s face as his hands rested on his calf, fingers tracing delicately across his ankle bone as he waited for an answer.

“Mmm.” Prompto struggled to get the words out. The only thing he could think about was Gladio’s hands caressing his skin, which, combined with Gladio’s earlier flippant comment, was enough to make his cock twitch in excitement as he shuffled to find a more comfortable position.

Gladio slid himself down onto the ground and propped his head up on one elbow, barely blinking as he gazed at Prompto. The attention was making him feel nervous, and he found himself playing with the grass, pulling up individual blades and shredding them into tiny pieces before choosing another one and repeating the same process. It wasn’t until he felt Gladio’s hand on his arm that he forced himself to look up, surprised to see a hint of sadness flash across Gladio’s eyes.

“Prom, can I ask you something?” His voice was quiet and, unusually for him, uncertain. 

“Sure,” Prompto mumbled, biting his lower lip as he tried to focus on anything but the sensation of Gladio’s skin against his own. 

“Did I do something to piss you off? It feels like things have been awkward between us recently and if I’ve done something wrong, I’d like you to tell me.” He cleared his throat, running his hand across the back of his neck before continuing. “I know we’ve never been close but in the past few months I’d been feeling like we’d been getting on pretty well. But now… I mean, you barely talk to me. Even Iggy’s been asking me about it.”

Shit. He thought he’d managed to be pretty subtle about the whole awkward conversation thing, but apparently he’d been wrong. It must be obvious if even Ignis had picked up on it. But what did he say to Gladio? He didn’t want him to think that he’d done something to make things awkward between them, but he couldn’t tell him the truth. He just couldn’t tell him that, in fact, it was just that he found him incredibly hot and was unable to control himself around him. That he wanted to fuck him senseless every time they were alone together. That, even when they were apart, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. That maybe, just maybe, he might be falling for him. Gladio’s reaction to that just didn’t bear thinking about. 

“You…um…you didn’t do anything,” Prompto managed to stutter, eyes latched on to Gladio’s fingers as they stroked the soft, delicate skin on his inner forearm. “I didn’t notice anything. I mean, about things being awkward. Sorry…”

Gladio removed his hand from Prompto’s arm, reaching up to run it over his eyes. Prompto let out a disappointed sigh, immediately biting his lip to stop the sound, glancing up at Gladio in the hope that he hadn’t heard anything. Luckily for him, Gladio seemed completely oblivious, his hand still resting over his eyes as he massaged his forehead. “Don’t worry about it, Blondie. Probably just being paranoid about the whole thing.” He sounded weary, as though this was something he’d been thinking about a lot, something that had been bothering him for a while. He had talked to Ignis about it, which must say something about how important it was to him.

“Sorry,” Prompto muttered again, his forehead wrinkling in confusion as he thought about how strange this conversation was becoming. Why had Gladio been worrying so much? Why would he even care about whether or not Prompto talked to him? Sure, it might make things a little uncomfortable when they were both around Noct, but it wouldn’t be the end of the world.

“Look. Prom. I have a bit of a confession to make.” Gladio uncovered his eyes and looked straight at Prompto. His expression was mostly neutral, but there was something- a hint of emotion- there that Prompto had never seen before, something he couldn’t quite read. And it made him nervous. What did Gladio suddenly need to confess? That he found him difficult to talk to? That he didn’t approve of his friendship with Noct? Prompto squeezed his hands into a fist, his palms clammy and sticky as they rubbed together. This was it. The moment he’d been dreading. He wasn’t good enough for Noct, and finally someone else had realised it. “Please don’t look so worried, Blondie. This is hard enough for me as it is.” Gladio let out a small, nervous laugh, running his hand through his hair before clearing his throat and continuing. “The truth is,” he took a deep breath, looking down at where his fingers were intertwined with the long strands of grass beneath them, “I kind of like you, Prom. I really like you actually, and I was thinking about maybe saying something but then… you started acting all weird around me and I didn’t know what to do. I spoke to Iggy- he knows how I feel about you by the way- and he said I should just tell you anyway but I guess I couldn’t deal with the thought of you rejecting me. Better not to know sometimes, you know?” Gladio’s voice trailed off, leaving a painful silence hanging between them, the bird song from earlier nowhere to be heard. 

Prompto was completely speechless. Gladio liked him? Really liked him? He couldn’t comprehend what Gladio had just said to him. Surely this was some sort of joke- it had to be. The alternative- that Gladio was telling the truth- just wasn’t possible.

“Shit,” Gladio muttered to himself, running his hand through his hair again as he looked away, the gold flecks in his eyes sparkling as the last remaining rays of sunlight reflected off them. “Say something, Prom. Don’t leave me hanging here.”

“You like me?” Prompto finally burst out, cursing the hopeful eagerness that managed to interject into his voice. Gladio had literally poured his heart out, putting himself out there despite his fear of rejection, and this was the best Prompto could come up with in response?!

“Yeah, Blondie,” Gladio chuckled, looking back from where his eyes had drifted towards the lake. “I’m glad you got that” He smiled- a smile that seemed genuinely kind with just the right touch of shyness to it, causing an unexpected warmth to rush through Prompto in spite of the chill that was beginning to creep in to the air.

Gladio moved his hand closer to Prompto’s but didn’t touch him, instead looking up in anticipation of some sort of answer. Prompto stretched out his fingers so that the very tips of them brushed lightly against Gladio’s, relieved when Gladio responded by placing his hand on top of his smaller one and lacing their fingers together like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Prompto bit his lower lip and shot Gladio a tentative smile.

“Fuck, Prom,” Gladio moaned, tightening his grip on Prompto’s hand. “Do you have any idea how hot you are when you do that?” 

“When I do what?”

“When you bite your lip like that.” He reached up to dust his fingers over Prompto’s lower lip, the promise behind the gesture enough to make every inch of him tingle. “Makes _me_ want to bite it, too.” He leant forwards to whisper in his ear, his voice low and gravelly, the threat enough to make Prompto want to groan with hunger and desire. Gladio had a mischievous look on his face now- the kind of look that made Prompto’s appetite for him flare up inside, made him want to lean over and close all space between them, drop soft, gentle kisses all over his naked chest, move downwards until his lips…

“Prom? Are you even listening?” Gladio was laughing, his usual comfortable confidence having returned now that he was sure Prompto wasn’t going to push him away.

“Sorry I was just…” He paused, not sure what to say, how much to admit to. “Just thinking.”

“Do you…? I mean, I don’t want to be presumptuous or anything.” Gladio reached up to stroke Prompto’s mud-soaked hair away from his forehead, tucking the longer strands behind his ear and cupping his hand affectionately underneath his chin, tilting his head up slightly so that they were eye to eye. “Is this all okay? If you don’t feel the same, it’s fine, honestly. I mean, I’d want you to tell me.”

Prompto merely nodded, not trusting himself enough to speak. His heart was still hammering in his chest, but it was for an entirely different reason now. 

“I’m not sure what that means, Prom.” Gladio laughed again, removing his hands from Prompto’s chin and gazing up at him, amber eyes warm as always but, this time, with an edge of eager longing behind them.

“Yes, I um…” Prompto stuttered, unable to stop the wide grin that he knew was forming on his face, spreading from cheek to cheek. “I… I like you too.” He jammed his eyes closed, too embarrassed to look at Gladio, half expecting him to have disappeared when he opened them again- proof that this had been- all along- nothing but a beautiful and rather unexpected dream. 

“Gods, I really want to kiss you,” Gladio murmured, rubbing a thumb over the freckles covering Prompto’s nose, leaning in so that he was close enough for Prompto to feel the heat radiating out of his body.

“Do it then,” Prompto replied, surprisingly himself with his own boldness. He reached forward to wrap his hands around Gladio’s neck, running a single finger along his spine so delicately that he was barely touching. The softness of the contact made Gladio shudder, his breath warm and feathery as it escaped his lips alongside the smallest of moans, tickling the very tip of Prompto’s nose as it drifted past. Encouraged by Gladio’s response, Prompto gripped more tightly, wrapping his fingers in the long hair at the base of Gladio’s head and tugging with just enough force to pull them even closer together. “I want you to kiss me.”

“I think we need to get you cleaned up first,” Gladio chuckled, dragging his fingers through Prompto’s knotted bangs and holding out his hand, which was now covered in mud. “Only you could manage to get this messy on a simple walk in the park.” He continued, playfully flicking a clump of dirt in Prompto’s direction.

“Hey!” Prompto exclaimed, squirming out of the way just in time to stop it landing on his face, grinning as Gladio grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. His ankle still hurt, but he could stand on it now at least. And anyway, the thought of getting to kiss Gladio was enough to make him forget about it.

“Clothes off,” Gladio demanded, one eyebrow raised as he looked Prompto up and down, kneeling in front of him as he began unlacing his sneakers, wrapping one arm around the small of his back to support him as he lifted one foot at a time, pulling off each shoe and placing them to one side. “Then we head down to the lake. You’re a mess, but it’s nothing a bit of water won’t cure.” He gestured towards the lake, the water so dark now it was almost black, the darkness broken up by silver, crescent highlights like ghosts waltzing across its surface.

“I can’t get in there naked!” Prompto felt his eyes widen and his stomach sink at Gladio’s suggestion. They were in a public place. Sure, there was nobody around right now, but if someone found them, they’d be in so much trouble. Not to mention that he was sure Noct would find out somehow. He’d never get over the embarrassment. 

“No point staying in those clothes.” Gladio waved a hand in Prompto’s direction, an amused smirk on his face as he took in his expression. “Come on, Blondie. A bit of skinny dipping never hurt anybody.”

“You’ve done this before?” Prompto’s jaw dropped as he imagined Gladio naked, the sun’s reflection on the water turning his bronzed skin as amber as his eyes, hair damp and tousled as it fanned out over the surface, the rippling cords of muscle across his broad, powerful shoulders shimmering with droplets of water, shapely thighs curving and tensing as he swam forward…. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, his lip suddenly between his teeth as he tried to suppress the intense flutter of electric sparks in the pit of his stomach- the sensation had started in his chest, but seemed to be making its way lower and lower. His cock was already throbbing at the mere thought of being so close to Gladio’s naked body.

He looked across at Gladio, noticing that the button on his pants was already undone and the zip halfway down. “Loads of times. Nobody’s here and, besides, it’s pretty much dark now.” He pulled the zip down the rest of the way and lowered his pants, shuffling them over his hips and sliding them down over his ass, his boxers coming down with them to reveal a bulging, already partly hard cock, given freedom by the removal of his clothing. He threw the pants to one side and motioned for Prompto to follow his lead. “Relax, Prom.” He smiled warmly as he trudged bare footed through the grass to where Prompto stood, a mixture of anxiety and excitement rising in his stomach as he considered what he was just about to do. He was going to get naked in front of Gladio Amicitia. No, not just in front of him. With him. He was going to get naked with him.

Before Prompto had even realised what was happening, Gladio was in front of him, warm hands snaking under his shirt and pulling it up over his head, knuckles grazing against his nipple as they ran up his torso, causing him to quiver and gasp at the surprise. Gladio’s fingers went next to the button at the top of his pants, pausing to glance up at Prompto, his eyes warm and questioning. “This okay, Prom? I can slow down if you want me to…”

Prompto shook his head, placing his hand on top of Gladio’s and squeezing tightly. “I want this,” he breathed, the words so soft that they were almost lost in the breeze. Gladio nodded in understanding, deft fingers working quickly to push the button through the button hole, Prompto’s whole body tensing up as Gladio moved to pull the zip down, his hands so close now to his pulsating cock that he felt his whole body begin to tremble. “Shhh,” Gladio soothed, tracing a finger along Prompto’s jaw as he turned his head to face him, one eyebrow raised as he asked the silent question. All it took was a small nod from Prompto, a clear answer that he was still happy for Gladio to continue, and he was back to work, manipulating the tight pants over Prompto’s small but toned backside, shuffling them this way and that until they came down with one final tug. Gladio hooked his fingers into the sides of Prompto’s boxers, fingertips skimming around the edge of the waistband and alone his hipbone before sliding them slowly down, exploring the freckles on the insides of his thighs as his hands glided down his legs with his underwear. Prompto stepped out of his pants, suddenly very aware of his own nakedness as he stood there in the middle of the park, surrounded by nothing but grass and trees and water, the chill evening breeze ruffling his hair and making him shiver as it swept across his skin, making the hairs on his arms stand on end.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Gladio moaned, standing back and crossing his arms across his chest as he admired Prompto’s body in all its glory.

“No, I’m… I don’t think so…” Prompto blushed, self conscious as he compared his slim, lithe limbs to Gladio’s toned muscles. He’d never been particularly comfortable with his own body but he’d worked hard to get to where he was now, the silvery stretch marks that adorned his stomach clear evidence of that. He’d gotten to used to seeing them there, proof of all his success, but now, standing in front of Gladio, who was able to see every part of him, every freckle, every flaw, he felt ashamed. He reached out to wrap his arms around his stomach but, before he could manage it, Gladio stepped forwards and took his hands in his own, holding them down by his sides and leaning forwards to whisper in his ear.

“Prompto Argentum. I think you are perfect, and don’t you ever forget that.”

Prompto felt his cheeks burning so fiercely that, for a moment, he thought he might be about to spontaneously combust. He muttered a quick, ‘thank you’, lowering his eyes as he took in the unexpected compliment. Gladio ran a finger slowly across Prompto’s knuckles, chuckling softly as began leading him towards the lake, not once letting go of his hand as he walked, Prompto always a couple of steps behind him as he struggled to keep up with Gladio’s long strides. His eyes drifted to Gladio’s backside, firm and shapely, without any of the wobble that Prompto’s still had even after all this time, as he marched on ahead. He squeezed Gladio’s hand tighter, his pulse quickening not just with the briskness of the walk but with anticipation of what might happen next. 

When they reached the edge of the lake, Gladio wasted no time at all, sliding down underneath the water so that only his head and the very tops of his shoulders were visible. He dipped his head under the water, emerging quickly and pushing his hair back from where it had fallen into his eyes.

“Come join me, Prom,” he laughed, splashing a tiny amount of water in Prompto’s direction. “It’s not as cold as you think, I promise!” He threw his hands down again so that they crashed through the water’s surface, sending droplets of water spraying all over Prompto, the splash so large this time that his hair was completely drenched, bangs sticking to his forehead and over his eyes, muddy water dripping down around his mouth. 

“Gladio!” Prompto exclaimed, hastily pushing his dirty hair away from his face and wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. Gladio had been lying- the water was cold. Definitely as cold as he’d thought. Colder, even, now that the sun had gone down and there was no way of warming it up. Prompto shivered violently, goosebumps forming all the way down his arms- so many of them that they seemed to overshadow his freckles. He rubbed his hands vigorously up and down his arms in an attempt to warm them, looking down to see that his nipples were hard and erect, though whether that was from the coldness of the water or his excitement he couldn’t quite be sure. He crossed his arms across his chest, his teeth chattering as he stepped back from the water’s edge, wishing he had some sort of blanket or sweater or something- anything- to stop him from freezing to death. 

“Sorry, Prom,” Gladio chuckled, the twinkle in his eyes making him look anything but sorry. “But you might as well come in now. It’s probably warmer in here than out there!” He raised one hand out of the water, reaching it towards Prompto, the eagerness in his eyes all too clear. 

Prompto hesitated, his heart skipping a beat as he stared longingly at Gladio’s outstretched hand. He wanted this, he really did. It was everything he’d dreamt of but, now that it was laid out in front of him, a real possibility, he felt terrified. What if he wasn’t good enough? What if he couldn’t live up to Gladio’s expectations? What if he fucked it all up?

“Come on, Blondie. What are you so afraid of?” Gladio’s voice was playful, a glint in his eye as he held his arm steady, waiting patiently for Prompto to take his hand. “I want you, Prom. Nothing bad is going to happen. I won’t let it, I promise.” The gentleness and affection in his words stirred something in Prompto’s chest, and he tentatively reached out, allowing his fingers to brush nervously against Gladio’s palm before he rested his hand there, silently giving permission for Gladio to take it and clasp it tightly in his strong grip.

Without ever looking away, a smile still upon his lips, Gladio pulled Prompto towards him with so much force that, next thing he knew, he was completely submerged, coughing and spluttering as his head broke back through the surface of the water.

“Hey!” he giggled, flicking his hair backwards and rubbing his eyes, desperately hoping that his contacts were still in place. He blinked several times, checking his vision for any blurriness before, content that his lenses were undamaged, swimming towards Gladio, scooping up a handful of water and throwing it wildly in his direction. It hit Gladio straight in the face, water dripping off his eyelashes and the tip of his nose as he looked at Prompto with such a mischievous grin on his face that Prompto knew exactly what was coming. He turned to swim away but, predictably, was not quick enough, finding himself held back by Gladio’s arms which had latched around his waist, pulling him towards him so that he was completely restrained. Prompto laughed, squirming against Gladio’s strong grip, wildly kicking his legs in his bid for freedom.

“Okay, okay, I give up,” he sniggered after a while, going limp in Gladio’s arms as he leant back against his chest and tucked his head up underneath his chin. He didn’t know why, but he felt safe here. Content. No, more than content. He felt happy- happier than he could remember feeling for a long time. He began to twist his body, his wet skin slipping and sliding as he twisted in Gladio’s arms in an attempt to face him. He was halfway there when he felt Gladio’s cock push up against his inner thigh, the sensation enough to make him gasp in pleasure. He reached down, his hands caressing the powerful curves of Gladio’s lower back, exploring the shape his thigh muscles made as they tensed against his touch, sliding slowly across his lower abdomen as they traced the tops of his legs…

Prompto was just about to take hold of Gladio’s cock when he felt Gladio’s hands move from around his waist, clamping down on top of his and pressing them into his legs, pulling his head back just enough to meet Prompto’s eyes, a slight shake of the head enough to make Prompto move his hands back up and rest them against his chest.

“Sorry. I thought…I thought you wanted…”

“I do, Prom. More than anything,” Gladio smiled, cupping Prompto’s head in his hands and gently tilting his chin upwards, his fingers gently stroking the sides of his face as he held him.

“But then, why?” Prompto stammered. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Not at all. You were doing everything right, actually.” Gladio placed one hand over Prompto’s lifting it up and moving it downwards where he placed it directly on his butt cheek, holding it there for a second before returning his own hand to Prompto’s face. “But later. The water’s too cold and even you can’t be that good!” He laughed, clasping his hands around Prompto’s neck and dropping a quick kiss on the top of his head. 

“Oh…” Prompto giggled. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He squeezed Gladio’s ass, kneading it firmly, before gradually releasing his grip, firm, strong caresses becoming soft, hesitant sweeps across the surface of his skin. The change in pressure had the intended effect, as Gladio closed his eyes, lips parting as he let out a low moan of delight.

“Fuck, Prom,” he sighed, eyelids flickering as he leant his head back and let his legs drift upwards so that he bobbed up and down, the sheer size of his cock as it lay against his stomach, even in its half-hard state, intimidating to say the least. Prompto continued to let his fingers explore Gladio’s backside even as his breath caught in his throat at the thought of that cock- perfect in every way- penetrating him, forcing its way inside his ass, his muscles spasming in the perfect mix of pleasure and pain as it pulsated against them. “Do you even know what you do to me?” Gladio opened one eye and looked in Prompto’s direction, his lips still slightly parted as he breathed deeply.

“I think I have a pretty good idea now,” Prompto sniggered, floating closer to Gladio and resting his head on his chest, gazing up at him as he traced a delicate ring around his right nipple, circles getting smaller and smaller until he was close enough for his nails to trace over it, pausing to tug gently and playfully, his eyes fixed on Gladio’s face as he observed his reaction. Prompto closed his own eyes momentarily, revelling in the rise and fall of Gladio’s chest, his breaths slow and measured. Gladio dragged a finger up and down Prompto’s back, using the edge of one fingernail to trace a line of freckles that trailed right along his spine, his hand spreading out when it reached his head so that it lay, completely open, on the back of his head, stroking and massaging soothingly. Prompto let out an elongated sigh of satisfaction, breath quivering as it was gradually released. 

He opened his eyes again, propping his head up on his hands as he watched Gladio, a small smile on his face as he rested, completely comfortable and relaxed, one arm wrapped around Prompto’s shoulders and the other hanging loosely by his side, fingers trailing in the water as they floated together. Not wanting to disturb the moment, Prompto watched peacefully for a few moments before reaching up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Gladio’s ear, tracing the prominent lines of his jaw before dusting his fingers over his lips. “Mmm,” Gladio moaned, grabbing Prompto’s wrist and pulling his hand in closer to his mouth, placing firm but affectionate kisses across his palm, hand so large that it encompassed Prompto’s tiny wrist entirely. He opened one eye again, hand still wrapped around his wrist. “You clean yet?” His question was eager, the promise behind the words so much more that what was said. 

“Nearly,” Prompto exclaimed, jumping up and twisting his wrist to escape Gladio’s grip, hurrying to splash handfuls of water over his hair in an attempt to get mud-free as quickly as possible.

Gladio raised one eyebrow in amusement, turning onto his side and standing up, letting out a snort of laughter as he glanced over. “Here,” he said, placing his hands on Prompto’s shoulders and pushing him downwards so that everything except his nose, eyes and top of his head was hidden by the water. “Let me help.” Gladio cupped his hands together to create a scoop, dragging them through the water, allowing them to graze Prompto’s back as the swept past it, and lifting them above Prompto’s head, tipping them upside down so that the water trickled over his forehead and down the sides of his face. Prompto closed his eyes and allowed Gladio to repeat the movement several times, pausing on the fifth time to massage his scalp, running his hands through the longer strands of hair at the front of his head to ease out any knots before brushing his bangs back from his forehead so that his face was completely exposed.

“There,” Gladio whispered, moving round to Prompto’s front and taking his face in his hands, smoothing his fingers over Prompto’s freckled cheeks and placing a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. “Perfect.”

“Yeah?” Prompto murmured softly, his breaths suddenly uneven and shallow as Gladio’s thumb continued to caress the side of his face.

“Yeah.” Gladio nodded, a grin spreading across his face as he looked at Prompto expectantly.

“Then is it okay…” he paused, lifting his gaze to meet Gladio’s, amber eyes warm and reassuring. “Is it okay if I kiss you now?” 

“More than okay,” Gladio breathed, taking his chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilting his head upwards, index finger running along the line of his lips, pausing to tug gently at the bottom edge.

Prompto stood on tiptoes as he looped his arms around Gladio’s neck, reaching up to drop tiny kisses like raindrops across Gladio’s cheek, his lips first brushing against the sensitive skin near the bottom of his ear, somehow resisting the temptation to nibble at his earlobe, before drifting towards his mouth. His lips lingered over Gladio’s, pressing against them gently at first as he savoured the rich flavour- the sweetness of vanilla softened by a smokey, slightly bitter edge- before becoming deeper and more passionate, his hands moving to wrap in his hair, pulling his head towards his with an eagerness, a desperation, that he could no longer resist. His moan was lost in Gladio’s mouth as he nipped at his lip, the sharp burst of pain unexpected but not unwelcome, a soft, moist tongue suddenly inside his mouth, exploring the edges of his teeth, the crevices on the underside of his own tongue with more gentleness, more affection than Prompto had ever experienced before. 

They were both breathing heavily now, eyes bright as they gazed at each other, foreheads resting against together, the surrounding water- the once mirror-like surface rougher now the breeze had begun to pick up- forming ripples, which spread around them, lapping at their sides as if it wanted to join in. Prompto could feel his cock stiffen as Gladio continued to touch him, his fingers deftly tracing the lines of freckles that dotted his cheeks as if he trying to learn the position of each one, the path they made as they danced across his skin.

Gladio slipped his arms under Prompto’s thighs, lifting him up so that their faces were level, his affection now directed at his neck as he alternated between long, firm kisses and quick, gentle nibbles. Hands clamped down on Prompto’s backside, each ass cheek a perfect fit, as if they were made to go together. Wrapping his legs around Gladio’s back, fluttering heart and clammy hands now too much to ignore, Prompto crossed his feet at the base of his spine to draw their bodies ever closer together.

“Gladio,” he gasped, pulling away to catch his breath. “I want you. I need you.” Prompto’s nails dug into the base of Gladio’s neck, clinging on as he felt his cock press against Gladio’s stomach, each tiny movement causing it to rub against his skin, the sensation so intense that Prompto felt every muscle in his body begin to tremble. “Fuck…I…Shit, Gladio…” His voice become a string of incoherent noises as Gladio ran his fingers teasingly down his thighs towards his ass, squeezing each butt cheek as he lifted him higher so that he rested in a more comfortable position on Gladio’s hip bone. 

He clung on, head resting on Gladio’s shoulder as he began to trace the intricate lines of his tattoo, while Gladio marched towards the bank, three large steps enough to climb up and back onto dry land. He lowered Prompto onto the floor, the long, cool grass making a perfect mattress for him to lie on, spreading out on his stomach beside him and propping himself up on his elbows, slinging one leg over Prompto’s so that they were intertwined as they lay there in the silence. 

“Prom…” Gladio paused, dragging a finger down Prompto’s cheek to turn his face towards him. “You know you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” He smiled, softer this time, kinder, as though he wanted to make sure that Prompto trusted him. Which he did, of course. With his life. He moved his hand to Prompto’s chest, the heavy heat as it pressed him into the ground more than enough to reassure him that he was doing the right thing. “We don’t have to rush this.”

“It doesn’t feel like we’re rushing,” Prompto murmered, pressing his hand to Gladio’s and running his fingers in circles over the knuckles.

“No. It doesn’t,” Gladio admitted, leaning over to kiss Prompto’s forehead, rubbing their noses together before pulling back to look at him closely, his expression more serious now. “If you’re sure this is what you want…”

“I am.” Prompto twisted over onto his side and pushed himself up, hand moving to Gladio’s cock where he let a single finger drift up the length towards the tip, a small smile on his face as he watched it twitch in response. “I've never been so sure.” He nodded, his hand running along the lines of Gladio’s hip and down until they tickled the surface of his balls, the touch so subtle it could have easily been an accidental nudge. 

“Fuck, Prom,” Gladio groaned. “I might have known you’d be a tease.” He grabbed at Prompto’s thigh, his palm splayed out as it pushed against it. 

“Said by you,” Prompto giggled in response, his lips skimming against Gladio’s chest as he leant over him. He adjusted his position so that his own swelling cock now rested in between Gladio’s legs, the tip already damp and oozing, sticky pre-cum leaving a glistening trail down Gladio’s inner thigh. “You’ve been teasing me all evening!” His mouth left Gladio’s chest, dragging upwards and dropping carefully placed kisses along the length of his collarbone before landing a final one firmly on his lips, holding it for a few seconds as Gladio leant it to it, his tongue desperately searching for a way inside Prompto’s mouth. Prompto kept his mouth firmly locked shut, laughing as he pulled away, a sly grin on his face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Gladio rolled Prompto onto his back before he could resist, hands firmly pinning his arms above his head as he smirked down at him. He climbed onto his knees, swinging one leg over Prompto’s body so that he was straddling him, a foreboding figure as he towered over him, his shoulders alone easily twice as broad as the blonde’s. Lowering his body down so that they were pressed firmly together, cocks pulsating against each other as they touched, he dotted kisses over Prompto’s chest, each kiss lower than the last, every spot chosen carefully, the touch of his lips against Prompto’s body like static, causing him to shiver and moan and convulse, his back arching as the excitement built up inside him. Gladio lifted his head between each kiss, meeting Prompto’s eye as he began to push more and more firmly into him. 

“Fuck. Gladio, I…” Prompto breathed, the end of his sentence lost in another moan of pleasure. “I can’t…I…”

Gladio let out a snort of laughter, sliding a hand underneath his own stomach and stroking it up to inside of Prompto’s thigh, the action eliciting another moan, more guttural and animalistic this time. “Don’t deal it out if you can’t take it, Blondie,” he chuckled, dragging a finger over Prompto’s lips to silence him. 

Gladio released Prompto’s wrists, his hands drifting downward so that they rested on his hips, kneeling up and shuffling backwards so that he had a perfect view. 

“Please, Gladio,” Prompto begged, his hands sweeping down to tangle in the soft, long strands of hair at the back of Gladio’s head, pulling it down and towards him. “Please.”

Gladio leant forwards so that Prompto could feel his warm breath tickling his cock, another low growl escaping his lips as he gripped his hair even tighter, the muscles in his thighs quivering beneath the weight of Gladio’s chest. Gladio let his gaze drift upwards again, and Prompto caught a heated look on his face before he leant back down to nuzzle against his inner thighs, day-old stubble feeling rough and abrasive against his overly-sensitised skin. 

“Gladio,” he murmured again, gritting his teeth to prevent himself from crying out, from drawing attention to what they were doing.

“This what you want, Prom?” Gladio exhaled, the vibrations of his words against his lips, so close that they were almost touching the head of his cock, enough to send shivers through his entire body.

Prompto nodded, unable to speak. Of course this was what he wanted. He had dreamt of this happening more times than he would ever admit to anyone- especially Gladio. But this was so much more than anything he had ever imagined. So much better. He rested his head back, eyes closed, fingers of one hand twisted into strands of hair, the other hand lying loosely against his stomach, rippling muscles shuddering beneath it. 

He gasped again as he felt the pads of Gladio’s fingers, calloused and rough, trail along the underside of his cock, lifting it up and away from his stomach and towards his mouth, tongue caressing the leaking tip. He felt his cheeks burning, the flush rising up from his stomach all the way to his face, and he reached his hands up to cover it.

“Don’t.” A single word followed by a hand, moist and slightly clammy, close around his, pulling it away from his face and down towards Gladio, who planted a kiss against the back of it. “I want to see you, Prom. I want to see your eyes sparkle, your cheeks flush, your lips part as I suck your cock. I want to see all of you.” He spoke the last words very slowly and pointedly, as though he wanted to make sure that Prompto understood, his eyes filled with such fondness that Prompto couldn’t help but believe him. 

“Okay…” he managed to squeak, his voice sounding so unlike his own that he was, for a moment, taken by surprise.

Gladio smiled warmly, his hands returning to the base of Prompto’s dick where they gripped tightly this time, feather- light kisses dusting up and down the entire length as Prompto relaxed back into it, hands clenching into fists as they rested against his stomach. Gladio’s tongue shot out, licking a line all the way up to the tip, flicking against it playfully for a few seconds before moist lips were wrapped around it, enveloping it entirely as his tongue continued to flick in and out. 

“Shit,” Prompto gasped, hand moving to Gladio’s shoulder where nails dug into firm muscle. “I can’t…I think I’m going to come already.”

Gladio kept his lips tightly locked around Prompto’s cock, allowing himself a tiny chuckle as he watched Prompto bite at his lower lip, his eyes squeezed together and his entire body trembling. Vibrations washed through him as Gladio laughed, causing him to throw back his head and produce a long, shuddering hiss of ecstacy. 

Prompto felt Gladio begin to bob his head, hair tickling the insides of Prompto’s thighs as he moved up and down the shaft, tongue still teasing in slow, controlled movements. He couldn’t stop himself from trembling as Gladio took in more and more of him with each thrusting movement until his entire dick seemed to be encompassed by the moist warmth of his mouth, the strong, powerful sucking a complete contrast to the feathery tickling of his tongue as it explored the tip, each twisting, swirling movement creating a different sensation. Every time he thought he’d got used to what Gladio was doing, his muscles loosening and relaxing, he would change and do something entirely different- slowing down, or speeding up, or changing his pattern of movement, each variation making Prompto almost explode with the excitement of it. In real life, Gladio- it turned out- was full of even more surprises than he was in his dreams…

“Gods, Gladio,” he mumbled, palms splayed as they pushed against Gladio’s back. “I’m… I’m so close…”

“Then come for me, Prom.” Gladio pulled away for just long enough to look Prompto in the eye, hands stroking firmly against the underside of his balls as he swallowed him back down, head bobbing faster and faster as Prompto felt himself tense up in anticipation of his release. 

“Oh my gods,” he cried out. “Fuck…Gladio…” He held Gladio’s head against him as he began to come, his cock pulsating against the sides of Gladio’s mouth as warm, bitter cum squirted out and filled his throat. Lips remained tightly clasped around the base, tongue pressing firm strokes against his cock long after Prompto’s climax had died down and his erection had begun to soften. Prompto couldn’t help but feel disappointed when Gladio released his cock, mouth lingering just long enough to lap up any remaining cum before dropping one final, lasting kiss on the tip.

For a few moments, he lay listening to the sound of his own breathing- quick, shallow panting seeming to echo Gladio’s. 

“Was that good for you, Prom?” Gladio asked, rolling off Prompto and moving to lie beside him, pressing his chest up against Prompto’s back and wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him towards him and burying his face in his hair. Gladio’s skin felt cold and clammy against his own, and he could feel the beads of sweat that had been clinging to his own forehead begin to drip into his eyes, but he didn’t mind. He didn’t think there was anything that could possibly ruin this moment.

“Mmm,” he mumbled, curving a leg over Gladio’s so that his thigh rested against his own, finding Gladio’s hand as it lay upon his stomach and setting his own palm down on top. “Perfect.”

He felt Gladio kiss the back of his head affectionately, fingers lifting slightly to allow Prompto’s to slide in between them. “That makes me so happy, Blondie.” He sighed, and Prompto was sure that he could feel his lips twist into a smile against the back of his head. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“Me too.” He was still slightly breathless, cheeks flushed pink even as the excitement began to die down. He twisted over so that his head rested underneath Gladio’s chin, warm breath as he exhaled causing the hairs on Gladio’s chest to stand on end. Prompto drew his knees up towards his stomach and let out a long sigh, tucking them in between Gladio’s legs and snuggling closer, his head fitting perfectly in the space between his chin and his collarbone. “I feel a little bad though,” he said, eyes flicking upwards in an attempt to catch a glimpse of Gladio’s face.

“What?” Gladio sounded completely taken aback by Prompto’s admission, his only response to kiss the top of his head and stroke his hands up and down his back as he held him close. “Why?” He held Prompto at arms length, his own cheeks pink and glowing as he stared at him, eyebrows raised questioningly.

“It’s just…” Prompto swallowed, wriggling his arm up from where it lay by his side to brush his bangs away from his forehead. “You made me feel amazing, really amazing,” he smiled at the memory, his lips parting as he remembered how Gladio had lavished attention on his cock, “but I should repay the favour. I should…”

“Relax, Prom,” Gladio cut him off with a kiss, the clash of teeth quickly followed by hot, passionate fire. “This isn’t a one time only thing, you know? We have all the time in the world.” Prompto felt his heart leap in his chest as Gladio’s words sunk in. He’d thought that what they’d just shared was much more intimate than the physical pleasure that he’d experienced with others, but he hadn’t dared to hope that Gladio would want more, might want an actual relationship with him. Hearing Gladio say the words he craved meant more to him than he would ever be able to express. “And honestly?” He circled a thumb across the dusting of freckles on Prompto’s shoulder, grinning as he shivered in delight. “There’s nothing to repay. I’m happy. I got everything I wanted.” 

They lay there in silence, hands exploring every nook and crevice of each other’s body, Prompto feeling completely comfortable as he basked in the warmth that emanated from Gladio’s skin. Why would he ever need a blanket when he could just be enveloped in one of Gladio’s tight embraces? The sky was dark now but completely clear, the blue haze that had accompanied the heat of the day lifting to reveal hundreds upon thousands of stars sparkling like snow-flakes on a winter’s night, bright yet still like an old photograph. 

Eventually, Gladio broke the silence, his voice calm and quiet as the words floated into Prompto’s ear. “Why were you actually here this evening? Hope I didn’t distract you from anything important?”

“Mmm?” For a few seconds, Prompto didn’t understand, all thoughts of what he had been doing before he had caught sight of Gladio wiped entirely from memory. “Oh!” he exclaimed, propping himself up on his elbow as he leant across to pick up his camera, dragging it by the strap towards them. “I was planning on taking a photo of the sunset- you know, for my portfolio.”

“Ah,” Gladio nodded in understanding. “It _was_ beautiful, from what I remember. Would have made a lovely picture.” He let out a snort of laughter. “Not that I was really paying attention, not when there was something far more beautiful to capture my attention.” He brushed his hands over Prompto’s hair, sweeping it behind his ears and gazing into his eyes, causing Prompto to blush and pull his head out of Gladio’s grasp, giggling nervously but happily as he averted his eyes.

It had been a shame not to capture the sunset but, really, how could he complain after the evening he’d had? The photograph would have been great but this- this moment right here, Gladio’s body pressed against his as they stared up at the stars, fingers linked together, breathing in unison- was so much better. This made him feel so much happier than any picture he had ever taken. It was the perfect end to the day, and a perfect beginning to the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all feedback is very much appreciated c:
> 
> [Come and chat on tumblr](https://butterfly-girl86.tumblr.com/).


End file.
